The present invention relates to electronic circuits, and more particularly, to techniques for phase detection with fast reset.
Locked loop circuits include delay-locked loop circuits and phase-locked loop circuits. Locked loop circuits can be used to generate periodic clock signals. Locked loop circuits typically include a phase detector that compares a reference clock signal to a feedback clock signal to generate one or more phase error signals.